Memories and a Single Future
by RinnieChi
Summary: Our past can only mold who we are and how we decide for the future we strive for. Whether it's bad or good, we still remember no matter what. Hikaru recalls her life as a blader and can only think over her feelings.


**Summary: This is based after the first season of Metal Fight Beyblade. Hikaru recalls her life as a blader and her thoughts as she remembers her reasons of quitting of being a blader.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's not that she lost her passion as a blader.

Oh no, of course it isn't. In fact, she wants to feel the thrill of a match again. Feeling the rush of excitement as she tries to beat her opponents bey, looking for any weakness to use against him.

Hikaru misses that feeling.

She remembered when she first went up with Kenta, believing that he was the strongest blader, Gingka Hagane.

Remembered when she has beaten Kenta, leaving as the bluenette goes to find stronger opponents, thinking that "Gingka" wasn't the challenge she thought he was.

It was until the real Gingka appeared when she realized that the little green haired boy was actually Kenta Yumiya. At that moment Hikaru thought that she has lost the right to go against Gingka in a battle. And the only way to gain that right again was when she beats Kenta.

"Who cares about that sorta thing?" The red head said.

"All I want to do is battle with you."

He left her stunned. How can he say such thing, after all she has lost against Kenta so she isn't strong enough to beat him.

But it was because of Hikaru's way of battling that caught Gingka's interest.

And so she battled him..

And lost.

But it was because of him that she has decided to have _fun_ with beyblade.

* * *

Hikaru remembers when she went against Kyouya Tategami.

Their first battle was during the Survival Battle. They had a short meeting right before immediately start I got their battle.

It was intense, both fiery spirits not wanting to give up. Determination taking over as the battled for the strongest of them all.

But unfortunately it was cut short due to three goons interrupting their battle, thinking they could beat the Leone and Aquario bladers.

That was until they beaten the other party and the three nameless goons running away.

What a bunch of idiots.

It was because of them that Hikaru and Kyouya weren't able to battle against each other and see the outcome.

But it was because of them that she was able to have a proper battle with Kyouya for a second time. And so they fought, and fought with all their strength until there was only one opponent standing.

And it wasn't Hikaru.

It left her with disappointment, she really thought she could out do him.

But even then. . .

"You sure gave me a challenge." He said to her, smirking after the announcement.

And she smiled.

* * *

But then, there was him.

Ryuga.

She remembers when she first went up stage as their names were being called. It was also the time when he demonstrated little of the Dark Power before finally battling.

It was terrifying.

And fast.

She tried to defeat him, she really did.

But Hikaru wasn't not only strong enough, but prepared as well.

Because if she was prepared enough, then maybe she wouldn't have been as hesitant as she is now.

If she was prepared, she wouldn't have second thought on challenging other bladers and participating on tournaments. But unfortunately She wasn't prepared for the outcome.

It has scarred her for who knows how long.

Hikaru looked over her Aquario as it gleamed over the sun. It was a real beauty and it had strength.

Something that she couldn't have any more. She wasn't strong enough, she wasn't able to get over the fear that she had placed over the back of her heart.

Can she become a blader again who can feel the rush of joy when winning?

Can she become a blader who will only feel determination when facing a loss?

Maybe. . .

Maybe one day she will battle again, without any fear.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **I can't tell what's worse, high school or writers block.**

 **Anyways, hopefully this will pull me out of writers block and such.**

 **Review!**


End file.
